Living with the Hitachiin Twins
by Natchi822
Summary: Haruhi's father has died, and now, Haurhi is moving to Japan to live with the Hitachiins. Rated T just in case


FYI: Haruhi moved from america. She speaks Japanese very well.Her dad knows the Hitachiins mom. Haruhi has a passport.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What? Wait, who!" She asked the flight attendant, who also happened to be her friend's mom.  
"Your father has told us that as soon as he dies, he wants you to go over to Japan and live with the Hitachiins. They are very famous fashion designers. So please try and get along. Oh, and they have twins, your age. Have fun Haruhi-chan! We'll see you soon!"  
She stared at her as she boarded the plane. She looked for her seat, then quickly sat down next to a boy with orange hair, who was talking to the boy on the other side of her. _What a coincidence. Im going to be living with twins, and there are twins right next to me. _

FLASHBACK AT THE HITACHIIN'S SUMMER HOUSE  
"What? We have to go home? NOW?" Hikaru yelled into the phone.  
"Aww man!" Said his younger twin, Kaoru, as he took his ear off the phone.  
"But WHY?"  
"You'll have to wait and see, Hikaru, Kaoru. See you soon!"  
CLICK  
The two boys groaned as they took their stuff from the maids and walked out the limo.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Haruhi felt uncomfortable sitting in between twins who are blabbing to each other in japanese, to she asked the boy on her right if he wanted to switch. But of course, Haruhi accidentally blurted everything out in english. She was really embarrassed, so she just motioned him to switch seat. He chuckled and nodded , rising up from his seat. After they switched seats, Kaoru went back to talking with Hikaru.

"Hikaru, did you hear? There's gonna be a new student in our class. Wonder what she looks like."  
"Yea I heard. How are you so sure its going to be a girl?"  
"I'm not really sure. I just have this feeling."

A few hours later...  
"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru said, pushing his brother off of him.  
"Hikaru yawned and looked up to see his face in front of him.  
"Ohh..Kaoru..God, I had this really scary dream, where mom told us we had to go back to Japan."  
"Hikaru! It's true. In fact, we're landing right now. That's why I woke you up."

Soon, Haruhi walked over to the baggage claim to..well, claim her baggage... 

She had been told that she would be picked up by a limo, but she figured it was a joke. 

Until she saw a long black limo, with a man holding a sign that read 'Haruhi Fujioka'.

She walked over and tapped on the man's shoulder, and the man smiled and opened the door for her. 

She gasped as the door opened, revealing 2 boys with orange hair...Just like the the boys on the plane.

The ride back was really quiet. The boys sat, looking at her, and she just tried to ignore them. 

After a few minutes, they were back at the Hitachiin mansion. She gasped, at the big house in front of her.

"Come on! Are you just going to stand there or what?" Hikaru said, picking up a small bag from the trunk of the limo.

"Yea, um...er.." Kaoru looked puzzled.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka" She ended.

"Y-yea." He blushed, walking a bit faster.

She chuckled and picked up her bags. She started to walk , but stopped when she saw a big dog, running to her.

"Aww! How cute! Is this your dog?" She asked Hikaru.

"Huh? No...Wait..That's Tono's dog...What's he doin-"

He was cut off by, who else? Tamaki.

"Ahh! Hikaru! Kaoru! You're back!" Said a handsome blond as he walked towards them.

Haruhi poked Kaoru in the back.

"Who is that?"

"Thats Tamaki. He's the king of the Host Club."

Haruhi looked at him."

"The what what?"

Kaoru just smiled and walked over to his brother, who was telling Tamaki to go away.

Haruhi stood there for a moment, then went into the mansion.

Soon, Tamaki noticed the girl.

"Why, hello my princess!" He said, handing her a rose out of nowhere.

Haruhi slapped him, and ran off with the twins.

Hikaru laughed.

INSIDE THE HITACHIIN MANSION

"Ah, Hikaru,Kaoru! You're back!"

"Hi mom. Umm, who is she?" The twins pointed to Haruhi.

"That's Haru-chan, and she is my old friend Ranka-san's daughter. She'll be living with us, starting from today."


End file.
